I’m Sorry
by Siriusly.mee
Summary: Harry Potter needs to cope after the 2nd War aftermath. But with the guilt placed on him will he ever be ok? Find out what happens in the Burrow while everyone is coping for everyone including Fred.


(I do not own Harry Potter sadly) Hey guys so this is my first ever fanfic and I do realize it's not going to be fantastic but I tried so yay! Enjoy the story and please leave a review.

Harry Potter, for as long as he can remember had depression and anxiety issues. Some days were better than others, but after the battle things started going down hill for him. Since he had no where to go, Molly insisted that he stay with the Weasley's.

"Harry!" Ron shouted "Time for dinner!"

"Ok I'll be right there." He shouted nearly as loud. What Ron didn't know was that he didn't really want to eat. He couldn't eat. He had killed Fred, Tonks, Remus and everyone in the battle. And that's why he sat on the floor with a little kitchen knife cutting himself. "One for mum, dad, Cedric, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Lavender..." and by the time he finished he had almost 20 cuts. It hurt but he just shrugged it off and told himself that he deserved it.

At the table he noticed that George was giving him mean looks. While Molly found interest on his arm. His shirt was a little bloody and he hadn't moved it much. "Harry dear, is your arm alright?" Molly asked with very obvious concern. "Yeah I just cut my arm by accident it's no big deal. Sorry." Harry responded softly "C-can I be excused?" "Sure dear" Molly said looking nervously at him as if he was going to brake down. Ron followed him up quietly. He noticed Harry had a knife in his pocket. Harry threw himself on the floor and took out the knife. He smiled a bit but then stopped when he realized why he was doing this. He wanted to slowly but surely die. He got the knife and made another slash. "That one is for being a freak" he mumbled. Ron finally got the courage and walked up to him and took away the knife. "ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE!" Ron yelled. "What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked calmly "W-WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! HARRY YOU'RE CUTTING YOURSELF. I HAVE TO TELL MUM AND DAD!" Unfortunately, Harry forgot to put up the silencing charm and all the Weasley's ran upstairs when Ron said "cutting."

Harry was speechless. Everyone was looking at him with pity and worry except George. "This" George started, "This is exactly what he wants he killed Fred and, and now he's cutting himself so WE can feel bad for HIM. WELL GUESS WHAT POTTER I DONT SO KINDLY GET YOUR FREAK SHOW OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Since no one had done anything George went up to Harry and started punching and kicking him as if they where in a boxing match. "GEORGE STOP!" Molly screamed while crying. When Harry finally got the courage to speak he said "Ok I'll go -Mrs.Weasley please let me finish" Molly had put up her hand to interrupt "George's right. I did kill Fred but it wasn't just him I killed everyone in that Battle. And I'm really really sorry. So if that's what he wants, well then he has more power than me because he lives here." And with that Harry got up, got his trunk and started walking to the apperation point. Ron was the first one to recover from the shock. He ran outside and thought 'Well he couldn't have gone too far considering how hurt he was.' He was right, Harry couldn't walk more than 3 minutes without needing to take a break. 'Guess I lost more blood than I thought.' Harry mumbled to himself. 'I'll close my eyes for 2 minutes, it can hurt me.' That's the last thing he thought before going unconscious.

Ron decided that he couldn't find Harry alone so he sent a patroness to Hermione that asked if she could come and help. Meanwhile at the borrow Molly was giving George the biggest rant of the year. "GEORGE WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU KNOW HARRY HAS GUILT PROBLEMS SO WHY THE HECK DID YOU SAY THAT. THE POOR KID IS PROBABLY NOW DROWNING IN GUILT AND ITS ALL. YOUR. FAULT." George though wasn't paying attention to what his mum was saying but he knew she was mad and yet he couldn't have cared less because he felt Harry deserved it.

2 hours went by no Harry. After 3 hours Hermione came and asked "Have you tried magic?" "Bloody hell" Ron started. "Hermione" But hermione had cut him off "Yes I know I'm smart but there's no need for such language." "No Herm look" Ron said pointing by the river. "It's- its Harry! But why isn't he moving?" "Oh no Ron lets go now Harry needs us." Hermione said. Once they got to him they saw that all his glamour charms wore off and he looked extremely pale. "Bloody hell Hermione I'll carry him, it doesn't look like he weighs much and you send a patroness to my house saying we have Harry." Ron ordered. Hermione, too shocked to say anything simply nodded. "Well" Ron said carrying Harry, "I wonder how everyone is going to react."


End file.
